


It's all coming back to me now

by janekburza (kasssumi)



Series: Unbelievable [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W dzień ślubu Tony'ego nic nie wyciągnie Steve'a z łóżka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all coming back to me now

Steve nie zamierzał ruszać się dzisiaj z łóżka, nawet jeśli jakiś złoczyńca wychyliłby głowę z kryjówki. Jedyne, co mogłoby go zmusić do zastanowienia się nad wyjściem, to kolejny najazd obcych lub koniec świata. A na to się nie zanosiło.

Od dobrego tygodnia wegetował w domu, od tego dnia, kiedy Tony odszedł po raz kolejny. Nie golił się, jadł same jedzenie na wynos, kulił się na kanapie przed telewizorem. Oczywiście, nie zaniedbywał Petera, ale nie poświęcał mu tyle uwagi, co zawsze. Potrzebował czasu dla siebie. Peter był potrzebny na przygotowaniach, więc i tak nie było go często w domu. Cały dzisiejszy dzień chłopak spędził w Stark Tower, gdzie już o tej godzinie pewnie wszyscy się zebrali i uroczystość miała się zacząć.

Steve obrócił się na brzuch i przykrył głowę poduszką. Pościel leżała zaplątana w jego nogach, podkoszulka się podwinęła, bokserki zsunęły z jednego biodra. Jakoś nie miał sił tego poprawiać.

Nie miał też sił odebrać telefonu, ale dzwoniący nie zamierzał się poddać. Wyciągnął więc rękę po komórkę, wsunął pod poduszkę i przyłożył do ucha.

— Rogers.

— Steve, mamy sytuację.

— Jeśli to nie inwazja, nie idę, doktorze — odpowiedział, chcąc się rozłączyć. Dzwonek do drzwi rozkojarzył go na tyle, że zrzucił pościel i poduszkę na podłogę w próbie wstania na nogi i nadal trzymał telefon przy uchu.

— Nie, Steve, to zupełnie inna sytuacja, Tony... — zaczął Bruce.

— Stop. To nie mój problem — przerwał mu Steve, podciągając bokserki i byle jak poprawiając podkoszulkę. — Ktoś jest przy drzwiach, czekaj.

— Ale Steve, wysłuchaj mnie, Tony...

Steve otworzył drzwi.

— Cześć, Steve.

— ...spanikował i uciekł, nie wiemy gdzie poszedł!

Steve wpatrywał się w stojącego na progu jego mieszkania Tony’ego.

Tony’ego w garniturze, silnie pachnącego męskimi perfumami, z uczesanymi do tyłu na żel włosami.

— Steve? Jesteś tam? — niepokoił się Bruce.

Tony wyciągnął rękę po słuchawkę. Steve bez słowa mu ją podał.

— Cześć Bruce — odezwał się słabo, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego ze Steve’em.

Rogers nie słyszał, co odpowiedział doktor Banner. Odruchowo cofnął się w głąb mieszkania, wpuszczając Tony’ego do środka. Ten zawahał się, ale przekroczył próg; Steve zamknął za nim drzwi i skierował się do kuchni.

— Wiem, Bruce — skwitował długą tyradę doktora gość, rozłączając się. Usiadł na taborecie, przyglądając się, jak Steve robi kawę.

Żaden się nie odezwał.

Przeszli do salonu i jeszcze parę minut posiedzieli w ciszy, gdzie Steve wpatrywał się w wyłączony telewizor, a Tony wpatrywał się w Steve’a.

— Nie mogłem tego zrobić — rzucił w końcu Tony, spuszczając wzrok na serwetę na ławie. Poczuł na sobie spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny, ale nie uniósł głowy. — Nie mogłem. Zobaczyłem go, czekającego na mnie i pomyślałem: „To nie Steve”. Nie ten kolor włosów, nie ta budowa, nie ten uśmiech. To nie to. — Z każdym kolejnym słowem mówił coraz ciszej, ale Steve wszystko słyszał. — Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tamtym dniu. O tobie.

Steve milczał.

Też nie zapomniał, też nie przestawał o tym myśleć.

Ale milczał, wpatrując się w Tony’ego.

W końcu Stark podniósł głowę; jego twarz była zamknięta, ale jednocześnie zdeterminowana. Wstał i podszedł do fotela Steve’a, cały czas utrzymując na sobie jego spojrzenie i usiadł na podłokietniku. Steve się nie poruszył.

— Stevie. — Dopiero to sprawiło, że Rogers odwrócił głowę, zaciskając szczękę. — Zrobię wszystko.

— Taa, nie, zatrzymam cię w tej chwili — wtrącił Steve, na nowo patrząc na Tony’ego. — Chcesz wrócić? Po tym, co zrobiłeś? Po tym, co _mi_ zrobiłeś?

Stark zmarszczył brwi, ale nie było to oznaką zastanawiania się, co takiego mu zrobił, bo o tym doskonale wiedział.

— Mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz — powiedział z pewnością siebie.

— To nie znaczy, że będę na każde twoje skinienie, na każde zawołanie, że będę znosił każdy... kaprys. Bo to, co teraz robisz? Wygląda na kaprys dziesięciolatka.

Tony spojrzał na niego z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

— _Chcesz_ , żebym tam wrócił?

Steve zagryzł dolną wargę.

— _Chcę_ , żebyś przestał się bawić moimi uczuciami, Tony! — wyrzucił, wstając z fotela i prawie zrzucając z niego drugiego mężczyznę. Przez chwilę stał do niego tyłem, ale potem odwrócił się. — Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś?

— Ja... musiałem cię zobaczyć, musiałem wiedzieć...

— I co... — przerwał mu Steve, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął na nowo. — I co byś zrobił, gdyby się okazało, że jednak nie chciałeś uciekać? Pojawiłbyś się przede mną, rozważył mnie i poszedł znowu do niego, nie myśląc kompletnie o tym, co _ja_ będę czuł? Co _ze mną_ będzie?

Tony drgnął lekko.

— Mam wyjść? — zapytał cicho.

— Tony — westchnął Steve, opierając się o ścianę. — Rób, co chcesz — powiedział zmęczonym głosem.

— Dobrze — usłyszał lakonicznie w odpowiedzi.

Steve nie spodziewał się ataku, który nastąpił, kiedy Tony chwycił w pięści jego podkoszulkę i pociągnął go w dół, do swoich ust.

Pocałunek był krótki, ale stanowczy i wymagający.

— Jedźmy do Vegas — rzucił Tony, nadal przy jego wargach.

— Właśnie uciekłeś z własnego ślubu — odpowiedział mu Steve.

— I chcę jechać na następny, do Vegas — skwitował Tony, odsuwając się tylko na tyle, żeby mogli normalnie rozmawiać. Oczy Steve’a rozszerzyły się, gdy zrozumiał, o co chodziło w tej propozycji.

— Ty... chcesz...

— Tak. I nie będę mógł znowu zawalić, bo gdybyśmy znowu mieli się rozejść, zabrałbyś połowę mojej fortuny, przez co nie mógłbym utrzymywać zbroi Iron Mana w dobrym stanie. Stevie, proszę, nie masz nic do stracenia, a zyskać możesz wiele. — Steve się nie zgadzał ze stwierdzeniem, że nie ma nic do stracenia, ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć na głos, bo Tony nadal mówił. — Jestem bardziej niż gotowy na ślub, a ty na pewno masz swój mundur gdzieś w drugiej szafie od drzwi do twojej sypialni. Mogę kazać ułożyć JARVISowi umowę pokrywającą się z aktem ślubnym, wyrażającą wszystkie warunki, mi casa et tu casa, czy jakoś tak, to Natasza zna łacinę, nie ja, Stevie, no weź. Zrobię wszystko, Stevie.

Dłonie Tony’ego podczas tej przemowy wędrowały po torsie Steve’a, po jego ramionach i z powrotem. Jakby Tony chciał go uspokoić i jednocześnie oswoić ze swoim dotykiem po raz kolejny.

— Wchodzę w to — odezwał się trzeci głos. Steve spojrzał ponad głową Starka, obejmując go ramionami, gotowy obrócić się i bronić go przed jakimkolwiek niebezpieczeństwem, ale Tony z kolei obrócił się gwałtownie. Za oknem, na pajęczynie, do góry nogami wisiał Peter, kiwając się na boki. Zeskoczył na parapet i wszedł do środka, ściągając maskę. — Ale, nie no, to twoja decyzja, tatku — powiedział do Steve’a i myknął do swojego pokoju.

— Vegas? — zapytał w końcu Steve, nie cofając swoich ramion.

— Vegas — potwierdził Tony, kiwając głową i znowu skupiając się na nim.

Steve nie mógł  wytrzymać jego wzroku na sobie, więc znowu spojrzał ponad jego ramię. Chwilę później uniósł brwi i odwrócił Tony’ego do okna, za którym znajdował się War Machine. Pchnął Tony’ego w stronę Rhodeya, kiedy ten unosił maskę.

— Jesteś nienormalny, Tones. — Usłyszał jeszcze, wymykając się z salonu i przechodząc do pokoju syna. Peter siedział po turecku na łóżku, trzymając maskę Spier–Mana w rękach. Steve usiadł obok niego, opierając łokcie na kolanach.

— Wiesz — zaczął Peter po paru chwilach ciszy — nie wierzę, że to co tata miał z nim nic nie znaczyło. Myślę, że to znaczyło w kit wiele, ale no... nie tyle, ile ty dla niego znaczysz. Ich związek był... — Peter pokręcił się, wykręcając dłonie — ...ugh, nie powiem tego, ble, to mój ojciec, ale no, ten związek bardziej trzymał się tylko łóżka, a cała reszta była dodatkiem. Z wami było inaczej. Nie na odwrót, ale inaczej. No i, nie, to tak jak ze mną i z Felicią. — Steve spojrzał na Petera, który siedział teraz przodem do niego. — Felicia to nie Mary Jane — powiedział Peter, patrząc na swoje kolana z rumieńcem na policzkach.

Steve odetchnął głęboko i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Peter był synem Tony’ego, bo czyż Tony nie powiedział tego samego wcześniej? _„To nie Steve”._

— I jeśli chcesz wiedzieć — dodał po chwili Peter, zeskakując z łóżka — to nie miałbym nic przeciwko wycieczce do Vegas. — Po czym wyszedł, przepuszczając w drzwiach Tony’ego, klepiąc ojca po ramieniu.

— Steve, JARVIS skończył przygotowywać umowę, jeśli... chciałbyś, znaczy jeśli byś się zdecydował, to wszystko jest gotowe i...

Tony nie mógł dokończyć swojego zwyczajnego paplania, ponieważ Steve zasłonił mu usta dłonią, patrząc na swoje kolana.

— Dwa dni — powiedział, nie spoglądając w górę, ale upuszczając rękę.

— Za dwa dni? — zapytał gorliwie Tony, kładąc dłonie na obojczykach Steve’a.

— Nie... nie wiem. Dwa dni, zobaczę, czy... — Tony drgnął, zaciskając palce na jego kołnierzu, ale nie odezwał się, za co Steve był wdzięczny. — Jeśli... się zdecyduję, przyjadę. Jeśli nie przyjadę...

Steve nie musiał kończyć tego zdania.

Czekał na jakąś reakcję, na dalszy ciąg znajomego paplania, wyrzucania z siebie zbyt dużej ilości słów, ale nie to nadeszło. Zamiast tego mężczyzna pochylił się i pocałował go w czoło.

— Cokolwiek i jakkolwiek chcesz — wyszeptał jeszcze Tony w jego włosy, po czym odsunął się i Steve usłyszał tylko zamykane drzwi.

**sss**

Dwa dni później Steve jechał w mundurze na motorze do Vegas.


End file.
